


take me down

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background-Lydia Martin/Derek Hale, Cheesy, Cliche Lines, College Student Stiles, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Star Wars References, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2017, Stiles is Legal, The Princess Bride References, Trashy Porn, Tropes, dont take this seriously, once again I try to porn, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Off-off off,” chanted Stiles, yanking on the man’s v-neck. Peter stubbornly refused to help and kept trying to work his hand into Stiles’ skinny jeans.It was almost a crime to stop him.“Get this stupid thing off so I can get my mouth on you,” he demanded.“As you wish.” Peter conceded, shrugging out of his shirt in a way that made his muscles ripple.





	take me down

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourself for the cheese and the cliche trashy romance Novel lines. for Steter secret santa I got @rhyperographer on tumblr who I was told wanted me to trope it up since I'm late I gave you porn, have mercy and enjoy hope it makes you laugh and smile! 
> 
> Huge thanks to Reb/ SlasherFiend for the beta read may the force be with you.

“We’re not so different you and I.” Peter leered, fingers tracing over the pulse of Stiles' wrist.

 

“Oh my god.” He groaned and tried to smother Peter with a pillow. He would have if the wolf didn’t block him first. “Stahp- just stop.”  Stiles ignored the flush on his cheeks.

 

“Could you sound any more like a cartoon villain?”

 

Lydia gave them a reproving look from where she perched in the nearby armchair. Both Peter and Stiles had taken over the couch Scott had recently bought.

 

"Do you expect me to give you an answer that isn't totally cliche?" The wolf challenged letting go of Stiles' wrist and snagging the empty popcorn bowl from the ground.

 

“I’ll be back” Peter finished dramatically, making his exit. They could hear him fixing more food in the kitchen.

 

College had both put things in perspective and knocked them around. The pack was closer than ever, many members now living in the reclaimed Hale property. Movie nights were definitely a thing again. Stiles often found himself hanging out with Peter while the others bustled around.

 

He sighed, pulling the afghan tighter around himself, Stiles already missed the wolf’s space heater like warmth.

 

“Stiles.” Lydia hissed. “You should tell him.”

 

“I can’t Lydia- what if he-?”

 

“What if he what?” Peter called.

 

She stood up and smoothed down her dress. “Knew that I had to go,” Lydia stated firmly ignoring the pleading look in Stiles' eyes.

 

“Right.” His heart jumped. “Who's the lucky person?”

 

“Derek,” Lydia said, carefully applying her lipstick. “He finally agreed to dinner, his shift’s almost over, I must be on my way.”

 

“Oh," Stiles grinned. "That's great, enjoy yourself!”

 

“Yes.” Lydia hummed and looked towards the kitchen. “You too, Stiles.” He fought down the strange flipping his stomach was doing and shook his head in denial.

 

“Peter.” She said sharply. They were getting along better but still had a long way to go.

 

“Lydia.” The wolf drawled. “Take care of my nephew.”

 

“Don’t worry I have him in hand.” The redhead smiled like a shark and glided out of the apartment.

 

“Do you think she-?” Stiles shook his head. “What I’m saying, of course, she meant it like that.”

Lydia was not one to mince words. She could be as bad as Erica sometimes.

  
  


“Well, well, well.” The wolf drawled, brandishing the remote. He hit play on the movie and dropped back on the couch beside Stiles.  “You have no idea how long I have planned this moment.”

 

Stiles desperately tried to focus on the yellow words flowing over the screen and not what Peter’s smiles was doing to him. “Since about last week?” Stiles laughed and it sounded strained. “I knew we both liked Star Wars.” They’d both made plans to watch the newer movies, or well everyone else had on Stiles’ suggestion before he remembered Peter had missed out on some of the series.

 

“Scooch.” Stiles elbowed him, trying to get back into their earlier position. Peter sighed and grasped him by the hip. Dear God. This man would be the death of him. It didn't end there, Peter then settled Stiles in his lap.

 

“I’ve got you now my pretty.” Peter mock growled, hand encircling Stiles' wrists. His stomach dropped and his mouth watered.

 

When Stiles didn't reply Peter dropped his smile looking worried. “Stiles are you alright?” His thumb moved, hands going slack around his wrists, tracing a warm pattern over his pulse point.

 

“Yes, I am totally perfectly alright. Could not be better, you?” I’m just completely in love with you, Stiles thought. Peter gave him a scrutinizing look.

 

They both knew what he said didn’t register as a lie, but his scent conveyed distress. He hadn’t planned this whole falling for the enemy thing.

 

Not that Peter got up to much evil anymore. In fact, the worst he did was a sarcastic comment and oblique movie references. It'd become something of a battle between him and Stiles to make the geekiest reference possible.

 

“Fairly well,” Peter replied. Was Stiles imaging the heated look in his eyes? Stiles searched Peter’s face for any other clues.

 

“Stiles.” The wolf said.

 

“Peter.” He parroted back, tilting his head. 

 

Stiles didn’t think he just angled his mouth and leaned in to kiss Peter hoping for the best. 

 

It was dry at first, then Stiles wet his lips and tried again. Peter tasted like salt and buttered popcorn. There was a hint of chocolate on the corner of his mouth that Stiles eagerly traced with his tongue. By then Peter snagged his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. Stiles moaned, pressing impossibly closer, trying to devour him in return.

  
  


“Clever boy,” Peter commented, tracing Stiles collarbone with his tongue. Stiles shivered beneath him, hips lifting up from the couch.

 

“I try,” Stiles replied, letting his hands skim over Peter’s sides and tug up the man's shirt.

Peter was doing this distracting thing with his mouth that had Stiles’ toes curling so was a bit hard to focus.

 

“Off-off off,” chanted Stiles, yanking on the man’s v-neck. Peter stubbornly refused to help and kept trying to work his hand into Stiles’ skinny jeans.

 

It was almost a crime to stop him.

 

“Get this stupid thing off so I can get my mouth on you,” he demanded.

 

“As you wish.” Peter conceded, shrugging out of his shirt in a way that made his muscles ripple.

 

“Damn, a princess bride reference.” Stiles’ heart practically melted as he shimmied out of his clothes. Peter’s hand caught his own, helping peel his jeans down off his body.  

 

The older man chuckled when Stiles struggled and the low noise Peter made when he was finally unclothed made his cheeks burn.

 

Stiles wants things, so many things, mostly Peter holding him down and pounding into him. Call him cliche but Stiles has been getting himself off to such thoughts for over a month okay? A guy’s got needs.

 

Right now he needed Peter in him like yesterday. “No condom.” He said, finally tossing his jeans aside. “Want to feel you.” Peter tugged him back down and Stiles’ dick twitched. 

 

Peter’s own clothed arousal was pressing up against his hip. The low grind he’d been keeping up against the swell of Stiles’ ass was magnificent.

 

Stiles longed to wrap his hands and okay yeah his mouth around the hot length of him. Stiles fished around the couch and made a triumphant noise when he pulled out a bottle of lube. Peter took it from him and set it aside.

 

The wolf kept his focus on lavishing Stiles’ skin with bite marks that he was sure would be bruises come morning.

 

“Could you hurry the fuck up, my neck isn’t that great!” He protested.

 

“I beg to differ.” Peter hummed, hovering over Stiles. The hand Peter kept anchored in Stiles' hair had him groaning in frustration when he couldn’t reach the wolf’s lips. Instead of kissing him, Peter traced a path along Stiles’ jaw to his clavicle.

 

“My favorite part is the noise you make when I bite down here.”

 

“Fuck,” Stiles whined, body jerking. “Not fair.”

 

“Evil, remember.” Peter admonished, coating his fingers with lube. He teasingly circled Stiles’ hole before slipping in. Stiles sighed in pleasure at the first finger’s entry and Peter distracted him with a well-timed nip.  

 

He choked on a moan when Peter brushed up against his prostate. The wolf grinned and worked in another finger, and Stiles racked his nails over Peter’s back.

 

Their eyes met, Peter’s burned electric blue. It was intimate being face to face with Peter’s wild side and his fingers working in and out in a steady rhythm at the same time.  

 

“Faster.” He pleaded, voice thick with want. Stiles is no stranger to having things up his ass, but there was something about Peters' fingers, thicker and rougher than his own, that left him aching for more.

 

“Demanding. What if I want to take my time, feel you out a bit?” Peter countered, slowing his movements. Annoyed, Stiles raised his hips, trying to get him to go deeper. Peter playfully slapped him on the ass and added another finger, refusing to move faster.

 

Stiles had had just about enough of this slow going bullshit.

“So help me god if you don't fuck me right now I will tell you spoilers for the new Star Wars movie! And don’t think I won't!” He promised.

 

To Peter’s credit he didn’t hesitate, nor did he slam home.

 

The wolf eased himself into Stiles’ body and it’s all he can do to breathe. It’s as if all their teasing each other and every snarky word has lead to this moment.

 

He reached up, choked for words, and Peter rose to meet him. There was no smirk or disparaging word. When his hand fit into Peter's, it was like a final piece sliding home.

 

“Good?” Peter asked and Stiles could barely hear him over the sound of his own traitorous heart.

 

Stiles blinked, eyes wet. “Yeah, good, please.” He said. Please don’t leave.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Peter told him, hands soothing as he gripped Stiles by his hips. His touch was sure and anchoring, the kiss they shared is binding. Stiles didn’t want to leave this moment.  

 

The warm press of Peter’s body against his own was like an undertow dragging him further down. Stiles was drowning in the heat of the kiss and rocking motion of Peter’s hips.

 

“That's it, sweetheart.” Peter praised and rewarded him with another kiss.

He could get drunk on Peter’s kisses and how his tongue sweept into Stiles' mouth. Peter kissed Stiles like he planned to consume him, to drink him up till there was nothing left. Stiles would let him too, he tries to tell him this, to prove it. He was doing his best to turn things dirty with each new meeting of their mouths. Their lip locking is unsteady now as both of them draw closer to the end, but somehow it is sweeter.

 

His lips ache raw and are bruised, but he’s never felt more alive, more real.

 

Stiles’ mind emptied of anything but the way Peter was driving into him. Peter filled his vision an inescapable sight. Their joining was inevitable as waves crashing on the ocean shore. With each thrust, he takes Stiles further down and out to sea.

 

“Need you closer” Peter informs him. His hand slipped out of Stiles’ own and the man braced himself to get a better angle. The adjustment sendt him even deeper than before making Stiles tremble.

 

“Come on and claim me, want to wear your mark.” Stiles babbled.

 

Peter’s lips twitched into a snarl and he bit down as if to hold Stiles there.

 

The wolf moved a hand over Stiles’ cock, teeth biting into his shaking body.

Stiles breath stuttered and he gasped when he came, taking in the air as if he had been under water.

 

Peter pulled out of his body and his dick was still ready for action. Stiles laughed to himself, blinking dazedly. He was content to lie back and watch Peter lazily jerk himself to completion.

 

“Want everyone to smell me on you, precious,” Peter informed him and yeah Stiles is okay with that.

 

“You’re cleaning this up.” He told Peter, fucked out and exhausted after the fact.

 

“Of course I am darling.” The older man soothed, scooping him up and taking him to the bathroom for a shower.

 

Peter tested the temperature of the water and set Stiles in the tub.

 

The warmth of the water and the gentleness of Peter’s ministrations was amazing. Several minutes passed under the steady thrum of the shower water.

 

By now Stiles was a bit more lucid and fascinated by the way water was rolling down Peter’s body.

 

“Hey, Peter.”

 

“Hay’s for horses Stiles.”

 

“Uh Uh.” He hummed, still distracted. “How would you feel if I tracked one of these water droplets with my tongue.”

 

The wolf set down his washcloth. “I’d feel ready for round two sweet boy.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“On my couch!” Scott exclaimed, looking scandalized in the morning.

 

“Yes, where else would I let him have his wicked wicked way with me.” Stiles drolly informed him from where he was planted on a barstool, helping Peter make waffles. Well, mostly he was watching Peter’s ass in those jeans.

 

“A bed.” Derek deadpaned, walking in with a certain redhead.

 

Lydia hummed and stepped around Scott. “About time. Everyone was choking on the tension.”

 

“That's not what I choked on last night,” Stiles said, reaching for his orange juice.

 

“Give yourself some credit darling, you took it like a champ.”

 

Stiles blushed and let Peter kiss him softly before stealing the syrup from him.

 

“Okay, that's it, enough!” Scott raised his hands. “If this is some sick revenge for me not watching the Star Wars movies I’ll do it, Stiles, I will okay? Just enough of...” He gestured to the two of them. “This kind of talk okay? I think it’s great you finally got together and all buddy, but tmi.”

 

“That depends,” Stiles tapped his chin. “Will you give Star Wars a chance?”

 

“I will,” Scott grumbled, casting another distraught look at the couch.

 

Derek huffed and crossed his arms. Also unimpressed with their antics, Lydia snagged a barstool and took Stiles’ waffle.

 

“Hey, I was going to eat that!” He protested.

 

She arched one well-shaped brow. “I know.” 

  
  


“Here,” Peter said, setting another waffle in front of him.

 

“Thanks, I love you,” Stiles told him, awkwardly clearing his throat when he realized what he’d said. Everything had made so much more sense last night.  He didn’t say it during the most mind-blowing sex of his life, but it slipped out in the kitchen in front of everyone, go figure.

 

He could do this, he could have a one night stand. Stiles looked at Peter's face.

 

Stiles remembered the arms that had cradled him, the mouth that had spoken words of praise and the feeling of falling. The feeling of security and tenderness.

 

I can’t do this he admitted to himself.

 

Peter surprised him by brushing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I love you too, Stiles.”

 

“Oh,” He said in realization. “That's nice. Fuck, I mean,” He stumbled. “Are you sure?

 

“Yes, Stiles.” Peter sighed. “I wouldn’t still be standing here making you waffles in the morning otherwise, you ridiculous boy.”

 

Stiles didn’t think it was wrong of him to fling his arms around Peter and pull him in for a kiss, this time with tongue. “I love you.” He said again, giggling. “Go make more waffles.”

 

Peter smiled and let him go. “As you wish.”


End file.
